In recent years, a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is also called an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an IC label, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, and the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282050 (pp. 11-14, FIG. 5)